


Chapter 09 夫妻关系 B

by DoodoZY



Series: 以法之名 [30]
Category: yifa
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-14
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21028397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoodoZY/pseuds/DoodoZY





	Chapter 09 夫妻关系 B

“廖弘历。”  
充满睡意的嗓音过于模糊，躺在手边的男人压根没听见，大腿依旧摊压在她身上，睡眠质量相当不错。  
“廖弘历！”  
忍无可忍的人屈起膝盖朝他蹬了几脚，将被子全部扯向自己这侧。男人总算在拳脚攻击和空调冷气中醒来，却迷迷糊糊说不出话，探手在眉眼处摩挲几下才发出慵懒的鼻音：“......嗯？”  
“你的腿好重。”魏璎珞把自己团成棉花包，嫌弃道，“以后少喝点吧，晚上一直打呼噜，吵死了。”  
弘历捏了捏攒竹穴，总算稍微回过神。其实他喝得不多，奈何酒量太差，发小替他挡了几杯也没用。  
昨晚回家时她好像赶巧在客厅看电视，把本想暗搓搓溜进屋里躺下的他待个正着，硬是让他主动收好沾染烟酒气息的衬衣领带后才肯放人上床。  
男人懒得睁眼，还是有些小困。他左右扭扭肩膀，摸索着朝背对自己的脊颈贴去，像搂抱枕一样将人搂在怀里：  
“中院刑二庭的庭长换了，得打好关系。”  
她懒得管他工作上人际交往的事，颇为不耐烦地摆摆手：“下次明知自己得喝多点，就提前吃面包，昨天回来打了不少嗝，我以为你要吐了。”  
嘴上说出来的话不好听，五指却老老实实抚上了他小臂。他听出言语之下的关心，轻轻掀开眼皮瞥向她，忍不住揶揄。  
“我可没你那么没出息，吃块猪肉脯都能吐。”  
“还不是被张若霭害的，他太向着你了，故意加活报复我。”小丫头嘴里吸气，直接抬肘怼了他一下。  
饮食讲究和上班时间规律的双重作用果然能把身体养好，她终于不必早晚两顿喝粥，付出的代价却是时常被上司关在办公室里骚扰。半撑起身的人压覆过来，温热掌心顺着睡衣曲线一路向下，安心休息整夜后体力明显恢复充沛，她感觉这男人又要不老实。  
“那你报复回去。”  
本好好说着话，那人却偏偏开始行动。半醒的身子更加敏感，粗砺指尖极为轻柔地在她腰腹逡巡，既重又轻的抚摸愈发惹人颤抖。薄小耳垂被含弄得微微发烫时，男人的手掌已经钻进腿间，她竟下意识的微微分开双腿——当然也是被他一只膝盖顶开的缘故。  
这些日子他要得狠，许是想把之前的半年尽数补回来，可当时他也没少乱折腾，只是板着脸不讲话，不肯像现在这样衔着她舌尖不放罢了。  
她先是搂着男人后颈摩挲，又趁他埋头深吻时揪住人家耳朵不放。指尖探入令她一抖，猛然记起今天是工作日，没时间在这儿缠来斗去。抓着耳朵的小手努力上提，妄图把忙着攻略唇舌的脑袋拎起来：“好了好了......”  
弘历耳朵吃痛，不得不同女孩面部扯开距离。床头柜上的长方木质时钟已显示七点整，两人手机同时响起闹铃，魏璎珞扒开探入私密布料的手掌，耷下腿去找拖鞋：  
“我去煮个小面，一会儿还得上班呢。晚上再说。”  
本不愿加最后四个字，但不加又说服不了他。毕竟要学会从根源解决问题，以免倔驴脾气上来，再一次因为闹得不知轻重而迟到。  
  
灶台上的水煮得咕嘟冒泡，分袋装好的调味酱包被剪开，加过辣椒油后混着干菜和花生碎搅拌。散落在脸颊两侧的碎发被轻轻挽起，弘历心不在焉地拉扯头绳，给忙着准备早餐的人扎好辫子：  
“魏璎珞，你年假是不是才请过两天？”  
魏璎珞正盯着锅，没心思探究他语中深意，便敷衍地点点头。搭在颈后的辫子被制作者顺势拽住，往下扽了扽：“还想不想去长州？”  
这男人下手没轻没重的，拽得人头皮生疼，她一面嘶嘶吸气，一面反手打开他的咸猪蹄。  
长州风景清丽，距东庆不过两小时车程，度假再好不过。但假期对他们来讲过于奢求，或者说，她周五加班结束后只想趴在床上睡觉，动都懒得动半下。上次去长州还是两年前的事，当时还未确定关系，廖所长表面只是带着助理律师去开会听案而已。  
至于他心里想的到底是不是开会听案，她也懒得问。  
“又有案子？”她打了个哈欠，“你手头那个不是没处理完吗。”  
“和工作没关系。就咱们两个，去转转。”  
一双手默默圈住腰肢，她心下空了一拍，随即摇头。周六去周日回，全耽误在路上，还不如在家里休息。  
“小小年纪，怎么这么没激情了。”男人不太满意这个反应，垂首在颈窝轻咬一记。  
“我的激情已经消耗完毕，彻底压榨干净了。要去你自己去，我懒得把周末搭在高速上。”她无奈地拖长声音，拖过尚未下锅的主食，“不吃小面的话酸辣粉也行，这两个调料包一样的，煮哪个？”  
弘历没有回答，而是直接伸手关了燃气，将她整个人往厨房外面拖。  
周末永远会累，工作也永远做不完，但他总不能一直拖着不跟她出去——散散心能提升二人世界的甜蜜度，那些情感app的高票回答都是这么说的，况且之前从启宁回来后，小丫头看他眼神的确温柔了些。  
“我会把工作安排好，这次请年假，多去几天。”她被就近扔在沙发侧榻上，男人憋闷已久的贴吻胡乱盖下，“下午就走，行李随便收拾一下。”  
“请假的话我很……”  
‘亏’字还没说出口，便被堵在了嘴里。  
“那个二十四节气的墨水，一会儿下楼买给你。”  
文具店新上架了以节气命名的金粉墨水，一系列二十四瓶，从调色到包装都漂亮得过分，奈何价格更过分，还不拆卖。这对她来讲诱惑太大，去长州看桥看水，又能捞到彩墨，好像挺值得。  
“今天下午开车过去吗。”  
男人闷闷嗯了一声，不再分心说话。屋内撩拨起的湿润情潮尚未褪去，他轻轻拨弄着敏感蕊珠，复而隔着睡衣布料衔住挺立红果，小片水渍自柔软胸脯前漾开。一大早本不该胡闹，可弘历顾不了这么多，身下小粽子的滋味太美，惹得人次次想溺死在香甜中。  
炙铁嵌入时她声音破碎，聊胜于无地央他慢点，却依然受不住，被抬高到沙发靠背上的一条细腿无力滑落。不过只要别让她在上面，情事总归是舒服的，哪怕她已经稍微学会了那么一点点。魏璎珞被硬物搅弄得头脑发昏，觉得不上班真好，累了还能睡个回笼觉。  
经受过自内而外的热气蒸腾，两人又被真正的水汽拢了一遍，冲去彼此给予的黏腻荒唐。闹归闹，一日三餐不能少，锁骨添了新痕的人虚浮着步子回到灶台前，把刚才没来得及下锅的面条煮掉。  
阳台空气通透，弘历神清气爽地观赏自己亲手养大的绿植，把过期牛奶一股脑儿倒进去。厨房里抽油烟机声音太大，他回头时有些晃神，不小心把手抬高了些——  
呱哒。  
白色乳液从花心处缓缓流下，那朵可怜的小栀子虚弱地垂下头去，彻底被牛奶浇塌了。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
家里充斥着孩子的哭喊尖叫，两个大男人手忙脚乱，换尿片都不会。  
海兰察哭丧着脸，抱起不停蹬腿的小面团颠了又颠，向一旁洗手的男人抱怨道：“魏姐和所长度蜜月去了，我却只能在家看孩子......”  
“四天算哪门子蜜月，蜜周都不算。你怎么不说，你期待宝贝儿子时候他俩都快掐死对方了？”  
童子尿令傅恒整整洗了五遍手，不过还好，平时接触的东西比这个一言难尽得多。升级当爹的兄弟明显没进入角色，怎么都哄不好孩子，只能眼巴巴等着妻子回来。  
“掐死？拉倒吧，合伙掐死别人还差不多。”海兰察挑挑眉，有点炫耀的意味，“底薪又涨了，一个月多五百，福利假还加了两天。”  
“你们本来就比其他律所待遇好吧，又涨，他这是大赦天下啊。”傅恒想到自己可怜的薪水，很想问廖哥律所里缺不缺专职法医。  
“才不是随便涨的，世诚分了好多案源过来，大家都挺忙，算是福利待遇吧。我看你倒是清闲，跟那姑娘处的挺好……别哭了别哭了，你是我爸爸行不行？”  
刚把手擦干净的傅少爷瞬间红透耳根，想起单位里讲话温温柔柔的小文员。  
“别瞎说，还不是女朋友呢。”  
海兰察自然知道那个叫青莲的姑娘，说话从不大声，腼腆得很，忍不住坏笑道：“努把力就成了嘛，前提是阿姨别再拦着了。”  
傅恒微微一愣，极为认真的摇头，坚定道：  
“不会了。”  
总不能永远当逆来顺受的巨婴，父母的确是为他好，但他自己也有权做决定，更应该有勇气承担所做的选择。  
像她那样，想要什么就努力去争取，为了自己，痛痛快快地活着。  
“那他表弟是真判立即执行了？”婴孩尖叫和兄弟近乎崩溃的碎碎念吵得人头痛，傅恒突然想起重要问题，顺便转移话岔。  
“……你是山顶洞人吗。”  
“家里人没报复？我听魏璎珞说，他五叔之前还逼着人起草谅解书来着。”  
海兰察臂力不行，只好将孩子再放回摇摇车，在哭声压制下提高嗓门：“之前不是出了两百万让廖弘昼留学吗，其实就是去英国鬼混潜逃了，根本没上学，整个一诈骗犯。这笔钱按理说不仅要还，还得支付赔偿，但所长把欠条勾了，人已经送走了。”  
傅恒想到廖哥杀人般的目光就背后冒冷气：  
“送、送……送走？”  
“不是那个送走，哪儿能犯法啊。破财消灾吧，能用钱解决的问题都不是问题，你别跟别人说啊，魏姐不知道这事，明玉我也没敢告诉。”  
那可是两百万，不是两百块，说不要就不要？廖哥想弄他还不容易吗，随便找个法条出来，直接走民事诉讼，能把人逼得扒掉一层皮——  
涌到嘴边的疑问没有再问出，傅恒好像明白了。  
木质摇铃发出的动静也没能吸引宝宝注意，两个男人彻底放弃，分别瘫坐在摇摇车两侧怀疑人生。救世主一般的门锁嘎哒作响，明玉拎着蔬菜水果挤进家门，在满屋子哭嚎和奶味中撇下嘴角。  
屋里简直有三个孩子。

  
嫩绿色的方口泡泡袖领子太低，前后露出大片肌肤，搭在肩膀的卷发随着走动轻轻飘起，时不时显现整个白嫩颈肩，扎得弘历眼睛痛。  
长州哪里都好，就是游客太多，轨道交通不方便，还要挤公交车。人挨人人挤人，小丫头想穿得自在些，他就只能盯紧点。男人最了解男人，油腻腻的目光一瞟过来，弘历就知道他们脑子里在想什么。然而法律不惩罚主观思想，没有外化行为，廖律师满肚子法条毫无用武之地。  
喧闹人群在晚九点后渐渐散去，老男人订的酒店离湖堤仅隔一条马路，她自然能多玩会儿。美中不足的是帆布鞋有些磨脚，加上走了整天脚腕酸软，她实在懒得动了，干脆一屁股坐在了湖边长椅上。  
弘历大掌按在她肩膀两侧，妄图拨开发丝挡住女孩肌肤，借着路灯发现锁骨处那层厚厚的遮瑕膏已经掉得差不多了，露出深浅不一的吻痕。  
这还差不多。  
“走不动了？”  
“脚疼。”她不再逞强，右脚没好利索过，没法硬撑。  
男人高大的身子蹲下，背对着她勾勾手。  
“上来。”  
魏璎珞懒得跟他打太极，整个身子趴了上去，勾住脖子不放。男人肩膀结实而宽阔，载起了她全部重量，沿着湖边一步步朝住处走去。  
他之前也背过她，当时为躲避记者追问，他拉着她的手跑了很远很远，直到小巷子才停下。高跟鞋磨破她的脚跟，男人轻松将她背起，和她肌肤相贴，只隔两层薄薄的衬衫。  
当时的廖所长，还是耳侧被蹭到都会脸红的人。  
手掌顺势抚上他脸颊，发现骨骼依旧分明，半点肉都没长。窸窸窣窣的树影映入湖中，晚风吹得人肩膀有点凉，不禁同他贴更近些。  
“你什么时候能胖回来？”她伏在他耳边，唇瓣轻轻擦过男人鬓角。  
“别再气我，我心情好，吃的自然就多了。”弘历感觉耳后痒酥酥的，攒了一天的火气涌上，忍不住哼了声，“明天穿个短袖吧，别又套个布料这么少的。知不知道那些男的总往你身上瞟，脑袋里指不定在想什么。”  
背后的人听出怒意却并不在乎，反而轻笑出声，将面颊抵在他脸侧，缓缓道：  
“在想你对我做的事。”  
勾着她膝窝的双臂猛然夹紧，男人面色不善地微微偏头，刚想警告她不要浑水摸鱼，裤兜里便响起电话铃。  
小丫头从他背上溜下，示意去旁边尚未收摊的景区便利店买点吃的，不过那边正好驻扎着一个夕阳红旅行团，大爷大妈们的高谈阔论会盖过通话声，弘历只好在湖边等她。  
“怎么了？”工作已经安排好，他不太明白这人为什么会来电。  
“小四，你真想好了？”  
语气没有以往的打趣和熟稔，只有深沉的问责。  
“谈恋爱无所谓，我也希望你俩能和好，但结婚不是闹着玩的，四叔……走得早，可能没来得及和你谈这方面的事，你确定就是她了？”  
弘历喉头一紧，望向不远处挑选零食的身影：“你见过上了法庭又不愿意念辩词的吗。”  
“可她毕竟——”  
“你好像比我还纠结。”  
  
他早就想做那件事了。  
早在看完歌剧时，除夕掌心落下轻吻时，趴在金店里画那张栀子花图案时。  
一个身份证号只能订一枚的戒指，已经打造成了她的尺寸，不过是被意外耽误了一段时间，迟早要物归原主的。  
他也的确有过不想给的念头，但她一直把他放在心里，他还有什么好纠结的？  
  
“没有，我是怕你一时脑热，毕竟你们才和好不久。”电话对面是轻轻的叹息，“这东西弄不好会同时伤着两个人，代价比没确立法定关系之前大的多。”  
提着塑料袋的人朝这边走来，弘历没有再正面回答他的问题，反而问道：  
“你和她认识也有段时间了，你感觉她最近有什么特别喜欢的东西吗。”  
张若霭明显被噎了一口，算是明白发小的意思，犹豫片刻后笑出声：“……那种甜饮料吧，酸奶？我看见过她舔盖。”  
“知道了，回头再说。”  
弘历挂断电话，重新蹲下身子，让半步都懒得多挪的人趴上来。她一手提着塑料袋，一手握着一盒饼干在他耳边乱晃，吵得要命。  
“等会儿全碎成渣，你还吃不吃了。”  
“老板说这个能摇成球，使劲摇，打开以后不是小饼干，是个球。”魏璎珞依然扒着他肩膀摇零食盒，“要不你帮我摇？”  
男人嗤了她一声：“我身上好像背着什么东西，没有第三只手了。”  
背上的人不再吱声，全心全意地摇饼干。  
“魏璎珞。”  
“网上a4纸打半价，但一个账号只能买一箱，回头把你淘宝借我多下个单。”  
律所用纸很费，弘历在家也经常打印文件，因此她并未起疑，痛快答应。男人计谋得逞后收紧双臂，将略微下滑的人往上颠了颠。  
夏夜并不凉爽的风吹至脸颊，带着泥土和湖水的自然气味。路灯下两人重叠的影子晃来晃去，最后落入水中，随着涟漪四泛荡得很长很长。  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
和廖所长恢复关系后，魏璎珞在律所的待遇并没有提高，挨得骂反而比跟张副工作时还多。老男人一会儿嫌她辩词格式不对，一会儿说整理顺序不科学，横竖挑她的刺，像极了刚进律所时成天被批斗的情形。  
弘历比她更糟心，自己养出来的好学生，在外面跑了半年，严谨格式忘得一干二净，公司里那套吹嘘拍马倒是学会不少。  
结果就是廖先生忍无可忍，在一个加班的下午把魏律师轰了出去，让她跟着新来的实习生一起去警局整理卷宗。冗杂的文字令人掉头发，魏璎珞对着电脑屏幕和键盘弓腰低头了五六个小时，总算赶在八点前将资料盒带回律所——  
“璎珞！你、你别把卷宗放书架里……廖律师叫你拿资料盒上去。”  
律所里加班的同事都怪怪的，连明玉都怪怪的。  
和她关系差劲或不熟的人，今晚都没来加班。  
他们脸上别扭又期待的表情将心思暴露无疑，女人的直觉告诉她，弘历肯定是在三楼暗搓搓准备些什么。要么是安排了头绪纷乱的新案子，要么是列出十宗罪，准备好好教育她。  
不管了，他之前比现在凶多了，况且自己还是能摸透他脾气秉性的。别扣她工资怎么都好说，魏璎珞深吸一口气，视死如归地拉开办公室大门。  
  
办公室里关着顶灯，城市的霓虹闪烁透过落地窗撒向地板。  
洽谈桌上有一处光源，暗黄光芒拢住满满一桌纸盒。  
她大概知道这男人想做什么了。  
  
“你不是要资料盒吗。”  
魏璎珞将资料盒递过去，男人取过后轻轻放在旁边，没有检查：“我是叫你来签合同的。”  
他的眼睛在黑暗里依然柔软，瞧得她心跳加速。熟悉的手掌扣住五指，弘历将人挽至桌前，示意她拆开那些盒子。  
带着兔耳朵的小帽子，品牌店新出的限量胸针，质地精良的手鞠球……她没有再拆下去，因为这些东西全是她购物车和浏览记录里的。  
老男人手段升级，都会诓她了。  
但她没明白为什么是二十个标号盒子，现在的确流行按年龄送礼物，可她已经二十四岁了。  
她的疑问尚未问出，便听老男人解释道：  
“时间十二个月，空间东南西北。”  
如果不是认识这么久，她会以为他在念咒。那些纸盒没有精美的包装纸，只光秃秃的放在那儿，用平时最常见的记号笔标好数字。魏璎珞耗尽毕生知识想了又想，最终得出一个结论：  
“上下四方，古往今来，你是想说宇宙吗。”  
“没……但也差不多，就是说我这些时间和空间，以后都是……”  
弘历死活说不出‘都是你的’这几个字，只好敷衍而尴尬地跳过话题：“就这么个意思，你意会。”  
魏璎珞面部肌肉一抽，她意会不来，只能模模糊糊，大概明白点。  
这样的气氛未免过于尴尬，和他想象中小丫头泪眼婆娑、满脸感动的样子相差甚远。廖律师干脆把她拉到一边，不再去管那些盒子，将兜里染上体温的小锦盒取出。  
她曾经在书柜抽屉里见过的，亮晶晶的小玩意儿，终于被他握在手心，捧至眼前。  
  
弘历突然能理解海兰察当初的心情了。  
他握着早已备好的戒指，将它递至爱人面前，却说不出藏在心底的话。  
嫁给我。你愿意嫁给我吗？  
祈使句和疑问句听起来都傻了吧唧的，一点都不深情，不正式。  
  
男人唇瓣嗫嚅许久，总算吐出一个字：  
“我……”  
“我收下了。”  
魏璎珞再也受不了他酱酱酿酿的样子，脑海里浮现出明玉说过的那个字，娘。她直接抬手拿过锦盒，将精致小物放在手心欣赏。  
“我还没说要给你呢！”弘历劈手将戒指盒夺回，他可从来没听谁说过，女生会在被求婚主动抢戒指。  
然而两人互翻白眼许久，也没能有个结果。  
廖律师感觉浑身每根骨头都在错位，他在法庭上能言巧辩，面对对家和公检方时俐齿伶牙，现在却烫嘴般开不了口。  
最终，男人阴着脸，将盒子往她面前递了递：  
“签不签？”  
“你这个合同......包括什么权利义务啊。”魏璎珞又白了他一眼，这男人什么模样她没见过，装什么正经高冷。  
“自己看婚姻法，写得清清楚楚。”  
语气硬巴巴的，和当初给她戴步摇时判若两人。她淡淡哦了一声，真不指望这老男人能说出什么甜言蜜语了。  
  
这份合同，她已经惦记了很久。  
从他抱着自己叫珞珞开始，从她把L绣进衬衫心口开始。  
不择手段查清一切，造下无数堡垒，再把可能被捅上几刀的心交给对方，也是为了这份合同。  
  
“签。”  
她将手指往前一伸，做出一生的决定。  
  
弘历不再开口，从锦盒里取出戒指，极为轻缓地、慎重地戴入她指节，慢慢推至底部，让晶亮闪烁在指间。  
她不再是他的女朋友。  
是他的未婚妻、受法律保护的——  
他的妻子。  
  
他紧紧握住那只手，将人用力拥入怀中。  
“户口本放哪儿了。”  
小脑袋埋入他胸膛，只觉得这场求婚一点都不浪漫，和电视剧里的漫天泡泡相比差了十万八千里。她一手被人握紧，一手环着男人腰部，闷声道：  
“在你家。”  
握着她的手泛起薄汗，拇指摩挲着手背，男人贴在她耳边，郑重落下一吻。  
“也是你家。”  
  
  
几乎快把耳朵贴在门上的人听不清声音，在楼梯拐角等消息的更是着急。  
‘没声’、‘好像吵起来了’、‘又没声了’等一系列不精准情报急得明玉几乎将丈夫衬衫拽坏，李玉胖墩墩的身子不好跑，只敢躲在二楼凑热闹。  
张副总算从门边溜出来，将堵在楼道口的人统统轰出去。刚才那一声嚷已经暴露结局，张若霭太激动了，像多年单身的儿子终于取到媳妇儿似的高兴——虽然他没儿子。  
“不会明天就领证吧。”明玉兴奋地抱紧海兰察胳膊，所长效率一向很高。  
“明天是周日，民政局不上班，我猜周一。”  
李玉并不同意海兰察的猜测，摇头道：“没这么快吧，我觉得应该是先见家长，暂时不会领证。”  
“赌不赌，下周肯定领，输了的请吃日料。”  
行政处的人小眼一转，觉得自己吃定了：“赌！”  
  
李玉不该不查日料店价格就随便下注的，海兰察夫妇大获全胜，只因为所长在周一上午就更新了朋友圈。  
  
「结婚了@魏璎珞」


End file.
